swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W17/2016
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 25.04.2016 - Monday/Montag 01:19 Anton Rubinstein - Der Dämon (1950) Conductor: Alexander Melik-Paschajev ® 03:40 Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky - Die Pantöffelchen (Cherevichki) (1948) Conductor: unbekannt ® 06:09 Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky - Eugen Onegin (1954) Conductor: Richard Kraus (D) 08:15 Friedrich von Flotow - Martha (1944) Conductor: Johannes Schüler (D) 09:58 Richard Wagner - Das Rheingold (Der Ring der Nibelungen I) (1937) Conductor: Artur Bodanzky (D) 12:12 Richard Wagner - Die Walküre (Der Ring der Nibelungen II) (1941) Conductor: Erich Leinsdorf (D) 15:17 Richard Wagner - Siegfried (Der Ring der Nibelungen III) (1937) Conductor: Artur Bodanzky (D) 18:41 Richard Wagner - Götterdämmerung (Der Ring der Nibelungen IV) (1936) Conductor: Artur Bodanzky (D) 22:23 Hermann Goetz - Der Widerspenstigen Zähmung (1944) Conductor: Karl Elmendorff (D) 26.04.2016 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:43 Heinrich August Marschner - Der Vampyr (1951) Conductor: Kurt Tenner (D) 02:26 Gioachino Rossini - Il turco in Italia (1954) Conductor: Gianandrea Gavazzeni (I) 04:18 Gaetano Donizetti - Don Pasquale (1954) Conductor: Alberto Erede (I) 06:36 Gaetano Donizetti - L'elisir d'amore (1952) Conductor: Gianandrea Gavazzeni (I) 08:37 Giovanni Paisiello - Fedra (1958) Conductor: Angelo Questa (I) 10:26 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Don Giovanni (1958) Conductor: Ferenc Fricsay (I) 13:12 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Orfeo ed Euridice (1951) Conductor: Wilhelm Furtwängler (I) 15:05 Georg Friedrich Händel - Sosarme, re di Media (1954) Conductor: Anthony Lewis (I) 17:31 Antonio Vivaldi - La fida ninfa (1962) Conductor: Raffaelo Monterosso (I) - 1st recording 19:37 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - Il geloso schernito (1955) Conductor: Giulio Paternieri (I) 20:30 Alessandro Scarlatti - Il Trionfo dell'Onore (1950) Conductor: Carlo Maria Giulini (I) 21:48 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Conductor: unknown (I) 27.04.2016 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:22 Georg Friedrich Händel - Poros, König von Indien (1958) Conductor: Horst Tanu-Markgraf (D) 03:00 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Gärtnerin aus Liebe (1956) Conductor: Josef Dünnwald (D) 04:50 Ludwig van Beethoven - Fidelio (1948) Conductor: Wilhelm Furtwängler (D) 06:51 Carl Maria von Weber - Der Freischütz (1954) Conductor: Wilhelm Furtwängler (D) 08:00 Planned power outage (construction work) 14:00 Albert Lortzing - Der Waffenschmied (1964) Conductor: unknown (D) 15:45 Albert Lortzing - Zar und Zimmermann (1952) Conductor: Ferdinand Leitner (D) 17:45 Georges Bizet - Les pêcheurs de perles (1954) Conductor: André Cluytens (F) 19:31 Gilbert and Sullivan - Ruddigore (1950) Conductor: Isidore Godfrey (E) 20:41 Gilbert and Sullivan - The Mikado (1950) Conductor: Isidore Godfrey (E) 22:06 Giuseppe Verdi - Il trovatore (1956) Conductor: Herbert von Karajan (I) 00:15 Giuseppe Verdi - I vespri siciliani (1951) Conductor: Erich Kleiber (I) 28.04.2016 - Thursday/Donnerstag 02:33 Arrigo Boito - Mefistofele (1956) Conductor: Angelo Questa (I) 04:48 Engelbert Humperdinck - Die Heirat wider Willen (1949) Conductor: Hans Altmann (D) 06:33 Eugène d’Albert - Tiefland (1953) Conductor: Rudolf Albert (D) 08:45 Franz Schmidt - Notre Dame (1949) Conductor: Hans Altmann (D) 10:53 Pietro Mascagni - Le maschere (1961) Conductor: Bruno Bartoletti (I) 12:50 Riccardo Zandonai - Il bacio (1954) Conductor: Francesco Molinari-Pradelli (I) 13:42 Pietro Mascagni - Lodoletta (1960) Conductor: Graziano Mucci (I) 15:28 Ottorino Respighi - La campana sommersa (1956) Conductor: Franco Capuana (I) 17:45 Giacomo Puccini - Tosca (1962) Conductor: unknown (I) 19:38 Jules Massenet - Werther (1953) Conductor: Francesco Molinari-Pradelli (F) 21:39 Claude Debussy - Pelléas et Mélisande (1941) Conductor: Roger Désormière (F) 29.04.2016 - Friday/Freitag 00:15 Anton Rubinstein - Der Dämon (1950) Conductor: Alexander Melik-Paschajev ® 02:36 Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky - Pique Dame (1949) Conductor: Alexander Melik-Paschajev ® 05:09 Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky - Die Jungfrau von Orleans(1946) Conductor: Boris Khaikin ® 07:46 Richard Wagner - Parsifal (1950) Conductor: Boris Christoff (D) 11:16 Richard Wagner - Tristan und Isolde (1952) Conductor: Herbert von Karajan (D) 15:30 Richard Wagner - Die Meistersinger von Nürnberg (1951) Conductor: Herbert von Karajan (D) 19:53 Albert Lortzing - Zar und Zimmermann (1952) Conductor: Ferdinand Leitner (D) 21:53 Albert Lortzing - Die Opernprobe (1950) Conductor: unknown (D) 22:48 Gaetano Donizetti - Poliuto (1960) Conductor: Antonio Votto (I) 30.04.2016 - Saturday/Samstag 00:39 Luigi Cherubini - Medea (1953) Conductor: Leonard Bernstein (I) 02:49 Vincenzo Bellini - Beatrice di Tenda (1964) Conductor: unknown (I) 05:18 Vincenzo Bellini - Norma (1954) Conductor: Tullio Serafin (I) 07:58 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Ifigenia in Tauride (1957) Conductor: Nino Sanzogno (I) 09:46 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Conductor: unknown (I) 12:21 Georg Friedrich Händel - Serse (Xerxes) (1965) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 15:09 Alessandro Scarlatti - Il Trionfo dell'Onore (1950) Conductor: Carlo Maria Giulini (I) 16:27 Antonio Vivaldi - La fida ninfa (1962) Conductor: Raffaelo Monterosso (I) - 1st recording 18:33 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Orfeo ed Euridice (1951) Conductor: Wilhelm Furtwängler (I) 20:26 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Don Giovanni (1958) Conductor: Ferenc Fricsay (I) 23:12 Giovanni Paisiello - Fedra (1958) Conductor: Angelo Questa (I) 01.05.2016 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:01 Carl Maria von Weber - Der Freischütz (1954) Conductor: Wilhelm Furtwängler (D) 03:33 Ludwig van Beethoven - Fidelio (1948) Conductor: Wilhelm Furtwängler (D) 05:34 Otto Nicolai - Die lustigen Weiber von Windsor (1949) Conductor: unbekannt (D) 07:39 Michail Iwanowitsch Glinka - Ivan Susanin (1947) Conductor: Alexander Melik-Paschajev ® 10:12 Modest Mussorgsky - Boris Godunow (1948) Conductor: Nikolai Golovanov ® 12:40 Anton Rubinstein - Der Dämon (1950) Conductor: Alexander Melik-Paschajev ® 15:02 Antonín Dvořák - Vanda (1951) Conductor: Frantisek Dyk (CS) 16:47 Karel Kovařovic - Psohlavci (The Dogheads) (1961) Conductor: unknown (CS) 19:39 Leóš Janáček - Souvenirs de la maison des morts (1953) Conductor: Jascha Horenstein (F) 21:17 Georges Bizet - Les pêcheurs de perles (1954) Conductor: André Cluytens (F) 23:03 Gioachino Rossini - Le comte Ory (1956) Conductor: Vittorio Gui (F) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 17/2016 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2016